


Sonny Proposes

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Just the sweetest proposal ever





	Sonny Proposes

"Y/N" he calls your name from across the precinct. You turn to look at the man calling you, your man. Sonny nods his head at you and adds on "you're with me, got another case."

"Oh? Dodds told me to go with Finn to interview the dad on the Welling case." You inform him as he walks closer.

Sonny shrugs and says "well, Benson told me to take you."

You look at Finn who looks at you and shrugs "go ahead, I'll take Rollins." We all know to do what Olivia says when she says it.

"Ok, thanks." You tell him "let's go." You turn back to your boyfriend to head out on the case.

You didn't know it, but Sonny had a surprise waiting for you. He managed to get everyone on the team to help out, of course they were willing to help Sonny propose.

"What's the case" you ask him as the two of you speed down 6th ave.

He looks over his shoulder, keeping a straight face "there's a girl on top of the empire state building, threatening to jump."

"Why is this our case?" You ask, figuring this is something a hostage negotiator would be on.

He answers with "she's shouting out that she was raped."

You raise your eyebrows, knowing how deep this could get. Sonny's phone rings in the stand it's resting in and you glance over at it. There, you read a message from Rollins that says "all set"

"All set for what?" You wonder out loud, clueless to what she could be referring to.

Sonny quickly answers "they blocked off the rooftop and got it cleared for us."

When you get there, you both hustle into the elevator, already waiting at the bottom for you. On lookers stare and wonder with their wide eyes about what's going on. Once inside, you push the R button that is right above the button for 102 and the door shuts and you're moving upwards. You try not to think about the first time you were here, the first time Sonny kissed you. It was the end of a long case, the perp managed to bring a 8 year old girl up here and was threatening to kill them both if we didn't back off. You and Sonny managed to stop him from jumping, only by shooting him and injuring the girl in the process. The two of you stayed on scene for hours giving your report and statements before handing over your weapons and waiting for everyone to leave. It was so silent up there, all the noise of the sound below couldn't travel up that high. It's as if the city knew how hard that case was for you guys, how hard of a decision it was to injure a child. But you did it, you two saved her life and stopped further tragedy "it's over" Sonny manages to muster out loud as the two of you stare off at the city sky line, illuminated by glistening lights all around.

"we got the guy, why do I feel so bad?" You turn to ask your partner, guilt sitting in the pit of your stomach.

He turns to face you as well, noticing the tear sliding down your cheek. He quickly lifts his hand and wipes it away. It's warm against your skin and you press into it. He whispers back "she's going to be okay Y/N. We stopped him, that's what matters."

"Is it?" You question back, truly wondering if what happened here today was okay.

Sonny leaned down and gently rubbed his lips against yours, just closing them together for a brief moment before he moves to stand tall again. You look at him speechless, wondering what that was for. As if reading your mind, he tells you "I wanted you to go home with a happier thought then what happened here today. I know I will."

You smile just a little at this and nod to him, assuring him you will. The door opens to the rooftop and you look to Sonny, fully in the present again "let's get her down" You say, ready to move.

He nods and gestures for you to go right and him to go left. You both quietly tip toe around the elevator shaft to reach the other side of the building. It's empty up there, no one around to call out to or push aside. As you turn the last corner, everything stops and you have no words. There are dozens and dozens of white roses on the ground, surrounded by tea lit candles, glistening in the air off the setting sun. Your head turns as you gaze around, wondering what you just walked into "Sonny?!" You call into the chilly night air.

You walk a few steps further before your eyes land on him, kneeling on his left knee and a smile on his face "Y/N" He says your name with confidence "I've loved you from the moment I kissed you up here 3 years ago." You are now standing in front of him, trying to control all of the tears from falling onto your face. "You make me happier then I ever thought I could be. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." He opens the box in his hands, revealing the most perfect diamond ring and asks in one perfect breath "will you marry me?"

The tears have made their way down your cheek and everything is blurry but you shake your head up and down as fast as you can, unable to speak. You choke out a cry but he moves forward to put the ring on your hand. Once it is in place, he lifts you off the ground into his arms and squeezes you like he's never had before. After twirling around once with you in his arms, he puts your feet back on the ground and rests both hands on your face. He brings your lips to his and kisses you just as softly as he did the first time. When he releases you, you smile back up to him and manage to get out "so, there's no case?"

He chuckles back and shakes his head no, putting his forehead to yours and whispering "I love you"

You whisper back "I love you, too."


End file.
